runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - March 2016
March 2016}} Somewhere deep, deep below the surface of RuneScape, a ferocious battle rages on, steeped in the bad blood spilt between 4 mighty generals and their warring factions. This month we bring you, God Wars 2. March is all about the God Wars, and the month is crammed full of some very special content, released over several update weeks. You'll be able to explore the world to piece together the epic tale of how this brutal conflict came to be. Work together to unearth its hidden chambers beneath the desert sands, and finally join the fray yourself to claim some of the tastiest equipment ever to grace the land of Gielenor. To begin with, you'll join forces with the Curator, a scholar with an empty tome, eager to fill its pages with tales of this eternal battle. And what tales they are. You'll collect memories from 4 corners of the land, learning how Zaros, Sliske, Zamorak and Seren sent forces to the heart of Gielenor - a huge pool of anima, teeming with raw power, ripe for exploiting. The rivalries are strong here, and you'll have plenty of opportunity to earn the reputation and respect that you'll need to survive and to learn the secrets of a new teleport location, once the doors to the dungeon are open. Once the location has been found, you'll need to work with the community to clear out the chamber and rebuild the entrance to its former glory, erecting statues and even training local recruits to deal with the challenges found within, in case the war spills out to the surface world… These vital community activities will require some special tools which you can win from Treasure Hunter, earn daily or buy with your loyalty points. Rewards include plenty of XP and some great new gear including an arm cannon. BOOM! With the backstories gathered, entrance rebuilt, teleports unlocked and a reputation made, you'll have all the things you need to stride boldly into the dungeon itself in the month's final update, taking on the battle hardened foes that lie beyond it archaic doors. Whilst inspired by the original God Wars dungeon, this onslaught offers its own unique pace and gameplay, culminating in the big money fights that lie in the hands of these brand-new generals. These will be revealed over the next few weeks through our social channels. The centre of the conflict spans a giant dynamic warzone, filled with the screams of the fallen. You'll find yourself with the power to influence the course of the battle, calling in allies, claiming territories and earning the right to battle the leaders of this divine carnage. Rewards are predictably, absolutely stunning. There WILL be new god equipment, but we're saving the reveal of this until we're closer to the launch. We're even running a gallery competition linked to the dungeon for all you budding artists, with a chance to win a real-life copy of some of this gear, so check out the events and competitions forum for more info on that! Seren, Sliske, Zamorak and Zaros, a huge new dungeon, 4 new bosses, new backstories, new gear and a community event to boot? This month is going to be epic! While you fill your hearts with all the joys that await in the full range of God Wars Dungeon 2 content on offer, we've got a few more updates to support this dramatic month. We've got the first of our long awaited skills gear for Invention, with Fishers and Woodcutters being able to create augmented gear that you can level up and unlock a bunch of awesome perks for. Hurrah, and sorry for the delay. Our Easter content this year features lucky golden tickets and a trip round a marvelous factory, but there's something wonky about it – it's one of Sliske's dodgy tricks! The Easter Bunny knows he's up to no good and is committed to stop him from throwing Salt in his delicious festival. You'll need to get involved before the other ticket winners kick the bucket, navigating Gloop, Blakes of chocolate and all sorts of Bureaucracy. So switch of the TeeVee, put down that cup of Joe and don't be a bad nut... in fact, be a Dahling and get involved with all the oompa you can muster! If anyone can get all the links there to the book we're paying homage too, tweet me on @jagex_mark to win a special prize! Oh, and don't forget the Guthixian butterflies that are on the cards for March, they're all over the world and offer extra daily rewards! Talking of cards, the Open Beta for our brand new strategy card battle game, "Chronicle: RuneScape Legends" starts on the 23rd of March. Chronicle is a great new card game available on your PC completely for free, and you'll be able to log in using your RuneScape account details. In it, you'll be building quests, collecting gold, fighting monsters and wielding all your favorite RuneScape weaponry as you beat all opponents into submission. You can play as 5 different legends including the Raptor, Arianne and Vanescula, and the game is jam packed full of RuneScape's most famous characters, equipment and locations. You'll collect cards and customise your own playstyle, and were also launching a brand new game mode, where you draft cards while you explore Daemonheim. It's easy to play, with plenty of opportunities to make your own unique card combos and killer decks, so there's really no excuse! Try it out on the 23rd of March. In other news, we've got prismental with some prismania events, with each day of the event focussing on a different set of skills with extra bonuses on the final day. There's new fletching and agility outfits in Treasure Hunter, a fantastic new outfit on Solomon's Store inspired by our friend Legend Arts and a bunch of lore inspired costumes, starting with the ancient royal and rogue outfits! Don't forget that, starting from the 1st March, you can check our Events and Competitions forum for the next Player Gallery Competition. This time we're giving away a real-life RuneScape weapon replica so get your sketchpads, graphic tablets and creative skills ready. More details will be out next week, so keep tuned! Have fun, WOOters out.